This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
In general, the present invention is directed to drop furnaces and cages used in association therewith. In particular, the present invention is directed towards an apparatus and method whereby precise pre-lift positioning of a drop furnace cage may be effectuated, prior to retrieval of said cage into the interior portions of a drop furnace.
Drop furnaces are widely known and utilized to address heat treatment requirements associated with metals, ceramics and other materials. Quite typically, such processes are associated with the manufacturer of metal components or parts which require heat treatment prior to production use. An example would be the manufacture of uniquely designed aircraft parts. Such parts are typically xe2x80x9cformedxe2x80x9d during a metal""s normally xe2x80x9cpliablexe2x80x9d state. Once formed however, heat treatment of the part would be required, prior to its production use in/on an aircraft. Said heat treatment of sufficient duration and temperature to ensure component strength, tempering and operational resistance to stress.
Parts to be heat treated are generally positioned within a drop furnace component known as a drop furnace cage. In operation, the interior portion of a drop furnace is typically pre-heated to a temperature consistent with that required to effectuate proper xe2x80x9cheat treatmentxe2x80x9d of articles placed within the drop furnace cage. The cage is then retrieved or otherwise drawn into the internal portion of the drop furnace and therein secured for a period of time necessary to effectuate adequate heat treatment. Upon completion of the heat treatment cycle, the drop furnace typically employs a second component known as a quench tank. The quench tank typically traverses a track surface and is positioned directly under the internal heat treating portion of the drop furnace. The cage, still containing the heat treated articles, is then lowered into the quench tank for a specified period of time to complete the heat treatment cycle.
In manufacturing applications it is quite possible for the heat treatment of articles to occur over a 24 hour basis, with retrieval of articles into the drop furnace occurring 20 or more times per day. Consequently, it is essential that prior to retrieving the drop furnace cage, the cage be positioned accurately to avoid causing misalignment damage to the internal portion of the furnace. Failure to do so provides potential to cause severe damage to the internal portions of the drop furnace. Hence, given the deficiencies of the present art and improvements afforded by the instant invention what is needed is an improved method and apparatus whereby a drop furnace cage may be accurately positioned prior to retrieval into the internal portions of the drop heating furnace.
The present invention provides for an improved method and apparatus for greatly improving upon the prior art. The instant invention discloses and claims an apparatus and method whereby precise furnace cage positioning may be effectuated. The apparatus of the instant invention is embodied as a uniquely structured positioning device which comprises one or more connecting structures attached to one or more positioning bars, said positioning bars further embodying appendages designed to be accommodated within, or make contact with, complimenting receptacles attached to a drop furnace cage. By so aligning said positioning bar appendages, precise positioning of the drop furnace cage can be effectuated to allow timely retrieval of the cage into the interior portion of the drop furnace while minimizing mis-alignment damage potential.
Consequently it is an objective of the instant invention to minimize the potential for damage to the internal portion of a drop furnace when retrieving a drop furnace cage into said internal portion.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus and method whereby a drop furnace cage may be precisely positioned in repeatedly and timely manner prior to retrieving said cage into the internal portion of a drop furnace.
An additional objective of the instant invention is to provide flexibility in the structuring of the invention""s positioning apparatus whereby said apparatus may be generally attached to a drop furnace quench tank or drop furnace cage.